


Intimate Details (Fade Into Dust)

by blcwriter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Dark Stiles, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Gen, Gifset, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Nemeton, Post season 3a, heart of darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blcwriter/pseuds/blcwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted <a href="http://lettersfromeleanorrigby.tumblr.com/post/68615445475/thecrowtalkslife-thebitepodcast-raise-your">at my tumblr</a>, in response to a gifset about Stiles being annoyed that no one told him Morrell was an emissary.  It turned out more serious and less cracky than I'd intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimate Details (Fade Into Dust)

The next time Stiles saw Marin Morell, she was limping down the hallway and giving the twins the stinkeye. Which, fine, but still: enemy alpha pack emissary, even if she did betray them kind of maybe in the end. In his book, once a betrayer, always a Peter Hale or Kate Argent or something like that. 

"Stiles," she said, trying hard to catch his eye. 

He let her, and in that same cold place that now lived in him and tempered all his convictions and fears, all those feelings that used to seem so important before— everything, now— that cold place that she did jack shit to stop because she and her brother had other shit going on than— protecting this town, you know, guiding— he thought, hard— _no more Jedi mind tricks, stay the fuck out of my head, bitch_ at her.

She actually limped a step back, her eyes widening in more expression at once than he’d ever seen out of Deaton, ever. 

He didn’t have any idea what kind of magic worked between humans, though he assumed she was one, but— whatever it was, he had enough, so it seemed, to make her stagger a bit. 

"You want some counsel, Ms. Morrell," he said, aloud. "Better finish finishing off your old pack, follow Ms. Blake’s steps. At least she got that much right.”

He could feel some kind of pushing and— yeah, no.

Thank god Lydia agreed that cargos would have to do, even if she didn’t like them. A pinch of his own special dust, dropped on the floor with intent— the twins sneezed, hard, and beat it out of the hallway, but she staggered back another step and clutched her shoulder this time, like she still hadn’t healed from whatever had happened with her and her old pack out in the woods.

"Stay away from my pack. Get the fuck out of my town." He said it quiet, with a small smile, because teachers could turn any corner at any time.

"Does my brother know you’re dabbling?" she asked, her eyes lighting as she righted herself against the opposite lockers, crossing her arms over her chest. That pushing on his cold place— his darkness— it stopped.

Stiles couldn’t help the laugh he huffed out. ”Boy, you really weren’t listening all those times, were you? Out of anyone, you ought to know I’m a fucking completist. Now get those twins gone and get out of town.”

She smiled, then. ”Your friends won’t be happy if I take their boyfriends away.”

Stiles shrugged. Danny and Lydia liking him, for what it was worth, was a new thing. He’d take two fewer murderer alphas in town over “friends” any day. He cast a look down at the green-grey fingertip’s worth of dust on the floor, and stared at it until it poofed, floated, settled right under Ms. Morell’s nose as he could feel her try to…

"What did you do?" she asked, wrenching herself away at the last second.

Stiles waved his fingers at her. ”I’m sorry to hear you’re resigning your job. But since you’re no longer the guidance counselor, Marin, I’m afraid that’s a confidence I can’t really share.”

The hallway flickered bright white— stark— long, dark shadows and all, and at last, Morrell seemed to understand that whatever Stiles had tapped into, she was cut off from that source.

She didn’t know how lucky she was.

"Go," he smiled, and the dust, just a pinch, poofed into a cloud. She was coughing, hacking, as he turned and loped down the hall in the flickering white down to Econ. 

The magic settled by the time he slid into his seat. Scott raised an eyebrow, but said nothing when Stiles just shook his head. Better to keep some of this stuff to himself. Scott had enough to deal with.


End file.
